


Virgo

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Language: Russian, M/M, Mention Of Dub-Con, Mention of Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пламя Китнисс Эвердин погасло, но для Цезаря ее история продолжается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

Китнисс Эвердин вспыхнула, точно яркая искра, но всякая искра быстро гаснет. Ей повезло побывать на Голодных Играх дважды и один раз — вернуться с победой домой, а Цезарю повезло дважды брать интервью у нее и ее жениха. Многие в Капитолии влюбились в Китнисс с первого взгляда, и Цезарь не исключение: Китнисс поразила его, она зажгла огонь в его сердце, она стала звездой всего за несколько секунд и ослепительно сияла до самой смерти на Квартальной Бойне. Цезарь плакал почти искренне, когда брал победное интервью у Питы.  
Разумеется, Цезарю жаль, что Китнисс погибла, но зато у него теперь есть Пита Мелларк, и это ничуть не хуже, в каком-то смысле даже лучше. Он не знает, что именно делал бы с Китнисс, получи ее, но зато понял, что будет делать с Питой сразу же после его второго возвращения с Арены. Забавно, что Пита победил дважды, в нем нет ничего особенного, кроме молодости и везения, невероятного везения. Он не считается особенно красивым и ценится невысоко даже теперь, когда победителей стало гораздо меньше. Впрочем, Цезаря не волнует чужое мнение — хотя такое с ним бывает нечасто — для него Пита всегда будет частью истории Китнисс, ее отблеском.  
Именно поэтому через полгода после Бойни Цезарь привел Питу в свой дом, в особую комнату, где зеркало занимает целую стену — правильно выставленный мягкий свет делает любое отражение почти идеальным.  
Пита озадаченно смотрит в зеркало на платье, на покрытые тенями веки, на причудливо уложенные косы — детали узнаваемы, но они не складываются в то целое, которое он привык за ними видеть. Китнисс больше нет, Цезарь просто нашел ей замену.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Да, очень, — неуверенно лжет Пита.  
Красное платье идеально подогнано по фигуре. Может, оно не так богато отделано, как то, в котором Китнисс впервые выехала на своей колеснице к капитолийской публике, испуганно улыбающаяся, растерянная, красивая — но все же платье великолепно, у Китнисс была маленькая грудь, поэтому лиф хорошо подходит мужской фигуре, а длинный подол скрывает недостаточно изящные ноги полностью, видны только мыски туфель. В шуршании платья легко услышать треск угля, в котором спрятано пламя, готовое вырваться на свободу в любой момент. Оно сгорит дотла, когда это будет необходимо — по-настоящему дорогие радости должны быть недолговечными.  
Макияж, разумеется, совершенен. Цезарь потратил на него много времени и уверен в результате: у него немалый опыт, он всегда сам накладывает косметику перед шоу, не доверяя такую ответственную работу даже самым лучшим визажистам. С прической все сложнее — потребовались дополнительные пряди, свои оказались недостаточно длинными, к тому же краска не с первого раза дала нужный оттенок, сначала косы вышли слишком светлыми. Но теперь подготовка закончена, и Цезарь доволен результатом.  
— Тебе нравится? — повторяет он свой вопрос, но на этот раз Пита не отвечает. — Улыбнись. Я — огненная Китнисс Эвердин, а ты — мой счастливый жених.  
Нет, ему не нравится.  
Он, наверное, хочет сейчас оказаться на другом конце Панема, в Двенадцатом Дистрикте, пропахшем угольной пылью, где живет его семья, ради которой Пита пойдет на все. Он, наверное, хочет оказаться сейчас рядом со своей Китнисс, настоящей, живой — но она мертва, ее тело кремировано, огонь догорел до серого пепла. Сейчас у Питы есть только Цезарь и комната с зеркалом, отражающим все в самом лучшем свете. А сам он такой красивый в своем лучшем наряде, том самом, в котором, сидя у Цезаря в студии, рассказывал всему Капитолию о том, как был счастлив с Китнисс вместе целый год.  
— Тебе нравится, — на этот раз Цезарь уже не спрашивает. Он склоняется ближе, чтобы поцеловать Питу в губы — тот немного вздрагивает, но не пытается вырваться.  
Ему понравится. Цезарь щедро заплатил за то, чтобы понравилось.


End file.
